ready_jet_go_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurse Jet
'Nurse Jet '''is a ''Ready Jet Go! ''fanfiction written by NoonboryKedabory. It can be read here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13366553/1/ Summary On a rainy day, Jet tries his best to take care of a sickly Sean. Characters *Jet *Sean *Dr. Rafferty (mentioned in the original DA version, physically appears in the FF.net version) *Carrot (mentioned) Recap The story starts with Sean and Jet excited for the next day, as they are going to fly kites. However, for some odd reason, Sean has a stuffy nose. However, that night, it becomes very cold and rainy. This weather continues into the next day. When Jet comes outside, he learns of the terrible weather, so he runs to hide under Sean's window. He hears him sneeze and panics, so he climbs in through the window. Once inside, Jet learns that Sean has caught a cold and is feeling rather under the weather. Jet decides he will take care of him. Jet asks Sean to explain what having a cold is like. Sean bemoans his headache, sore throat, stuffy nose, then adds that he's usually left all alone when he's sick. Jet gets distracted by a thermometer. He asks what it is, and Sean explains what it's for. Jet immediately decides to use it. Jet is fascinated by it, while Sean isn't pleased to learn he has a fever. Sean tries to lay down for a nap, but is unable to fall asleep. He quietly thanks Jet for staying with him while he's sick. Jet hugs him, and offers to make him soup. Sean gratefully takes his offer. Downstairs, Jet makes an Earthie soup while Sean naps on the couch. Jet gives Sean the soup, who gratefully eats it. Sean is getting very sleepy, so Jet sings him to sleep and brings him back to bed. Two days later, Sean is feeling much better, and goes to find Jet. However, the tables have turned, and now it's Jet who has a cold. This story is continued in the sequel, [[Patient Name: Propulsion|''Patient Name: Propulsion]]. Changes in the FF.net port In the port to Fanfiction.net, some new scenes were added to the story. In between the weather becoming cold and rainy and Jet's arrival in Sean's bedroom, Dr. Rafferty checks up on Sean and learns he is sick. She takes his temperature before abruptly having to leave. In between Jet tucking Sean into bed and the epilogue, Dr. Rafferty comes home to find Sean sleeping peacefully. In addition to these scenes, time stamps were added. Trivia *This episode was based off the canon episode "Sean Has A Cold". NoonboryKedabory describes it as her interpretation of the episode prior to watching it. *Jet freaks out whenever Sean sneezes; a call-back to the canon episode "Endless Summer", where Jet's dad Carrot had a cold that gave him explosive sneezes. *When Sean eats Jet's soup, he remarks that he's improved since his days of making cookies with garlic and rutabaga; a call back to the canon episode "Satellite Selfie". *This is currently the only one of NoonboryKedabory's Ready Jet Go! fanfictions to have an official sequel.